


oh what a big pond! it goes on and on

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the team gossips about the league's personal relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh what a big pond! it goes on and on

"Wow, I never pegged you as someone who reads gossip columns," Wally commented as he peered over Artemis' shoulder as she read articles on her laptop.

"They're hilarious. All these elaborate rumors are totally worth the partial stupidity," she shot back, turning to the screen.

"Hmm. If you say so."

"I do say so."

For a good short while, there was nothing but the sound of Wally preparing a meal for himself and the tapping of keys from Artemis.

"Woah..."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, but... Oh man, you have to check this out for yourself."

"If it's something disgusting, I'll have you know it's very difficult to gross me out," he said, words slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

"With your appetite, I don't doubt it, but it's nothing gross, I swear."

Wally swallowed the food in his mouth and zipped over to Artemis' place on the couch.

"I think it says a lot about the world when they start speculating on the Justice League's love lives..." she said, tapping on the trackpad of her laptop.

"Ooh! Whose love lives are they speculating on? My aunt Iris gets a kick out of it when they start making jokes about how she and The Flash are having some sordid love affair because he always flirts with her in their interviews," Wally said, peering over her shoulder.

"Eugh. If you're going to lean over me, try to do so  _without_ food in your mouth," she said, flicking chip crumbs off her shoulder.

Wally made a face and plopped down next to her. Artemis responded with a face of her own and clicked on one article.

"Oh hooo, no **WAY** is Black Canary dating Batman. She and Green Arrow are totally a thing," she said, closing the article immediately after opening it.

"Hey, you never know. I mean, she IS from Gotham."

"That's true... And they're both kinda like the Team Mom and Dad."

"So that makes Red Tornado our weird uncle?"

Artemis snorted at that.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The two of the them turned around to see Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur walking over towards them.

"This gossip column things that Canary and Batman are dating," Wally said.

"And I said that that can't be since she and Arrow are together."

"But then I mentioned the fact that Canary's from Gotham, which is, of course, Batman's stomping grounds."

"And we figured that it'd make sense if they were together since they're like the Mom and Dad of the team."

"And Tornado's our weird uncle," they finished together.

The three other heroes stared at them.

"Interesting," Kaldur said.

"Is there anything about my uncle J'onn?" M'gann asked, taking the other seat next to Artemis, who had begun typing in 'Martian Manhunter' at her friend's request.

"Hmmm... No, sorry. There are only a few articles on random members of the League. The majority of them focus on the Big Three," she said.

"The Big Three?" Conner asked.

"Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman."

"Figures," he replied, tone sour.

"I did not think that so many possible relationship combinations could be made using just three people," Kaldur said, tilting his head to the side.

"Most of 'em seem to think that Wonder Woman's dating Superman, though," Wally said, motioning over to the screen.

On it, there was a picture of the aforementioned heroes simultaneously punching out a robot.

"But that's so... So..." M'gann said, waving her hand, trying to come up with the word.

"Boring?" Conner supplied.

"Mm... Yeah, for lack of a better word. They're too similar, I think is what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I get you. There's no balance. Besides, I think Wonder Woman's better off without a love interest," Artemis said, nodding her head.

"Though, you have to admit... There's a certain... Something in the idea of Wonder Woman dating Batman," M'gann said, pointing to a picture of the two.

"Pffft. Seriously?" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah... Yeah, I can see it. There's the balance. He's the normal guy, she's an Amazon. It fits," Artemis added.

The boys all sent confused looks towards the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"There's just something about a superpowered hero dating a hero that has to rely on normal skills, you know?" Artemis said.

"Or look at it this way. Wonder Woman's physically stronger where Batman's mentally stronger, but they both end up supporting the other in a fight. That's the balance we were talking about," M'gann responded.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Kaldur replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Conner agreed.

"I hate to burst your shippy bubble."

All five of them turned to see Robin opening the fridge on the other side of the room.

"How does he do that?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't even hear him," Conner muttered.

"Rob, what are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"Wonder Woman's not dating Superman or Batman," he said, twisting open a bottle of water.

"What?"

"Aww man."

"How do you know that, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

Robin took a sip from his bottle and simply said, "She's dating Bruce Wayne."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Best Thing I Found" by Rabbit!


End file.
